villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Thing (Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark)
The Thing is the main antagonist of one of horror short stories of Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark series of the same name, which focuses on two young boys' encounter with the creature in a cornfield at night. biography There were two young boys named Trevor and Will. They spent most of their summer vacation hanging around town, looking for things to do. On a hot august night, the boys were sitting on a fence at the main road. There was a cornfield just across the road. Suddenly, Trevor spotted something in the field. In the darkness, it was hard to make out, but he thought it looked like some kind of werid animal. Trevor nudged Will and pointed in the direction of the strange-looking figure. Will said he could see it too. Will wasn't sure, but the mysterious creature seemed vaguely human. The next thing they knew, the thing was gone. The boys cranned their necks and looked around the field with their eyes. out of the blackness, came the thing. It slowly walked over to the edge of the field before disappearing again. Trevor and Will looked at each other, puzzled. "What was that?" asked Will. "I have no idea." replied Trevor No sooner trevor has said that he felt a clammy hand on his shoulder. He turned and found himself staring directly into the hideous face of the thing. He let out a yell of suprise. The rotting skin on the thing's face was coming off in places, revealing the bone underneath. For a moment, It just stared quietly at Trevor with its dark sunken eyes. Then, it suddenly grabbed hold of his arm. Trevor felt its fingernails dig into his flesh as he wriggled out of its grasp. The two boys leaped off the fence and ran down the road, screaming in horror. They didn't stop running until they reached their homes. They tried to tell their parents and friends about the thing but nobody believed them. When Trevor woke up the next morning, the scratches on his arm were still there. After a few days, they got worse and worse. Trevor got sick and his parents took him to see a doctor. After examining his arm, the doctor told the boy it was infected and gave him some pills to take. However Trevor's health got worse and worse. The infection spread to his entire arm and it wasn't long before his flesh was rotting and falling off. He was taken to the hospital but no matter what the doctors did, no treatment seemed to help. The infection spread throughout his whole body. Trevor was confined to bed and started to waste away. It seemed like Trevor was beyond help as the days went by, he got worse and worse. His parents could only sit at his bedside and cry as they watched their beloved son slowly rot away before their very eyes. On the day that Trevor finally died, Will came to the hospital to visit him. When the boy walked into the hospital room and saw Trevor lying in bed, he was horrified. Trevor looked exactly like the thing. Videos Category:Predator Category:Humanoid Category:Horror Villains Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Mute Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Zombies Category:Stalkers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enigmatic